$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 1 \\ 4 & 0 \\ 5 & 0\end{array}\right]$ $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & -1 \\ 0 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B C$ ?
Explanation: Because $ B$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ and $ C$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(3\times2)$ $ B C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {4} & {0} \\ \color{gray}{5} & \color{gray}{0}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & \color{#DF0030}{-1} \\ {0} & \color{#DF0030}{2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ B$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ C$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ B$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ C$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ B$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ C$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ B$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ C$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} & ? \\ {4}\cdot{3}+{0}\cdot{0} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ B$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ C$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-1}+{1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} \\ {4}\cdot{3}+{0}\cdot{0} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-1}+{1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} \\ {4}\cdot{3}+{0}\cdot{0} & {4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-1}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} \\ \color{gray}{5}\cdot{3}+\color{gray}{0}\cdot{0} & \color{gray}{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-1}+\color{gray}{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & -1 \\ 12 & -4 \\ 15 & -5\end{array}\right] $